


【佐鼬鸣】乘虚而入

by lili45



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili45/pseuds/lili45
Summary: 佐鼬鸣，主鼬鸣，佐鸣微微提及现pa我流abo
Kudos: 47





	【佐鼬鸣】乘虚而入

**Author's Note:**

> 佐鼬鸣，主鼬鸣，佐鸣微微提及  
> 现pa  
> 我流abo

宇智波鼬在院子阶梯上坐了一会儿，等到云大片大片被深蓝色席卷，余晖笼了他一身，终于拍了拍裤腿决定起身去找自家弟弟。

按理说这个时间段佐助早应该到家了，往常宇智波鼬都会特意等着佐助回来给他一个拥抱，今天没等到拥抱的鼬同学觉得怀里有点空落落的，很不是滋味。

他随手在玄关处拿了根发带，将一头长发挽在脑后，对父母说了句出去找佐助。

佐助要么还在学校，要么就是去同学家，当然，还有可能是在大街上乱逛。不过佐助不像是会压大街的小孩，宇智波鼬一阵发笑，大概是他自己不太活泼的原由，总是追逐着他的弟弟也比同龄人稳重太多，大多数时候都是变扭地冷着脸。

插着兜沿佐助回家的路漫无目的地走，秋天傍晚的风有些凉，穿了件宽大T恤的男孩瑟缩了下脖子，他意识到自己停下脚步，抬头一看，却是走到了漩涡鸣人家门口。

漩涡……鸣人……吗。

宇智波鼬见过这小孩儿几次，都是去给佐助开家长会，撞见佐助跟一个金色头发小孩儿吵得不可开交，他觉得稀奇，从未见过佐助也有跟人争得脸红脖子粗的时候，于是没去打扰他们，站在一旁看着。

他发现自家弟弟不太能吵的赢对面金发男孩，男孩穿着宽大背心短裤，红发带笼起了一头乱糟糟的金发，削瘦却有力的小麦色胳膊随着言语愈发激烈摆动，他正看得出神，男孩却突然回头，小兽一般蹙起眼眉，露出犬齿散发着不善的气息，左右脸颊分别三根猫须也张牙舞爪地扬起。

是纹身吗？还是胎记……

佐助也看见了他，忙跑过来喊:“哥哥！”

宇智波鼬摸了摸佐助的发顶，笑着看向不远处怔愣的金发少年，那少年碧蓝色的眼瞳明亮耀眼，此刻满是宇智波鼬一个人的倒影，如水在眸影影绰绰。

后来几次见他们仍然在吵架，只是漩涡鸣人已经会同佐助一起扑上来喊“哥哥”了，抱鸣人和抱佐助的感觉很不一样，佐助乖巧服帖的靠在他怀里，鸣人一个金色小脑袋却会乱蹭，毛茸茸的头发总觉得很好挼啊！

再后来佐助分化成alpha，漩涡鸣人迟迟没有分化，佐助一本正经地分析道:“那家伙啊，太弱了，不像是alpha的样子，更不可能是omega，所以啊，大概会分化成beta吧。”

佐助嘴上不说，宇智波鼬却明白漩涡鸣人这个同伴对他来说有多重要，所以如果要找佐助，鸣人家是第一个怀疑地点。

宇智波鼬敲了几下门，发现门并没有关上，里面也没人回应。他叫了几句鸣人也没人理，正准备离开，鸣人独特的带有一丝沙哑的少年人的嗓子却颤颤巍巍喊他:“鼬哥……”

他推门进去，发现鸣人抱膝做在沙发后面，脸颊烧得通红，泪眼模糊地看着自己。

他冲宇智波鼬张开手臂，宇智波鼬摸他的额头，烫的吓人，事实上他浑身都滚烫发热，宇智波觉得不是单纯的发烧，又想不出个所以然来。于是他问:“鸣人，你爸爸妈妈呢？”

“他们……去出差了……”

佐助曾经说过，漩涡鸣人那小子啊总爱粘着他，可能是父母长时间不在身边的原因吧。他说，别看漩涡鸣人没心没肺的样子，其实可不喜欢回家了，因为回家总是只有他一个人，佐助顿了顿又讲，那我只好舍己为人，多陪陪那家伙了。

宇智波鼬突然觉得有些焦躁，信息素强烈不安分起来，空气里有股辛辣的生姜味蔓延开来，这刺鼻的味道并没有很好闻，却勾的宇智波鼬蠢蠢欲动，吸大麻似的强行涌进他身体里产生快感。

他放开男孩，心下了然，漩涡鸣人这是要分化了，而且即将分化成omega。

虽然在别人家里乱翻东西很失礼，迫在眉睫宇智波鼬只得先在他家找了一遍，可惜的是漩涡鸣人父母也没想到自家儿子会突然分化，没有在家里做任何准备。

宇智波鼬瞧了鸣人一眼，男孩已经难耐地蜷起了身体，不住地抖动着，眼泪在地板上流成了一汪小泉。

天完全黑了。

他预备掏出手机打120，带一个即将发情的omega走夜路显然不是一件好事，把鸣人一个人留在家里他也不放心，只能打120寻求帮助。

掏兜却掏了个空。该死，手机正安静躺在宇智波家的餐桌上，他出来根本没拿手机。

只能带鸣人去医院了。他在沙发拿了件橙色外套披在鸣人身上，鸣人不知哪来的力气，他扑进智波鼬怀里，阻止他给自己穿外套。

鸣人抽噎着说:“不想……去医院，我没有发烧……哥哥。”

他舔舔嘴唇，本就红艳的唇色添上了一层水光:“佐助说我……发情了，他、他去买药了，我不要去医院。”

鸣人又重复了一遍。

看来他是真的很不想去医院啊。这下破案了，佐助果然在漩涡鸣人这里——或者说，原本在漩涡鸣人这里。

鸣人后颈散发的辛辣姜味如同被一层寒冰覆盖住，寒冷浓腻的气味取代生姜，宇智波鼬想起自己冬天穿的厚高领毛衣的味道，男孩子无意识的撩拨让宇智波鼬的信息素险些没收住，他将鸣人抱到沙发上，自己走到门口守着，宇智波鼬皱眉，那小子什么时候回来啊。

屋里的气温逐渐升高，宇智波鼬的喉头被拧住了似的感到窒息，他愤然锤了下墙，果然还是要去医院吧！自己的智商是怎么了，突然说变负数就变负数。

他就不该指望佐助那小子能买到抑制剂。

宇智波鼬发现离鸣人越近就越感到窒息，他不自觉去回想鸣人的嘴唇有多柔软，鸣人的气味有多好闻，鸣人挽住他脖颈的手有多滚烫。他唾弃对弟弟同学产生了不正当想法的自己，鸣人还只是个孩子啊，他警告自己。已经不是了，另一个声音悄悄冒头。

靠。

宇智波鼬从未想过自己会骂脏话，事实就是他现在恨不得骂一百句靠。

这种情绪在接触到鸣人的一瞬间达到巅峰，鸣人也因为宇智波鼬的触碰而发出了一声呻吟，他睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，眼里似乎没有了宇智波鼬，只有一个生理功能正常的alpha。他凑上去，不得章法的用嘴唇触碰alpha的面颊，冰凉的肌肤，淡淡的清甜信息素，两股不同的信息素在鼻息间交融，天生相契合似的。

他滚动了一下喉结，愈发焦躁。

鸣人准确找到了他的嘴唇，伸出舌尖反复舔舐，犬齿轻轻碾压着，手腕扣着宇智波鼬后颈，整个人紧贴着他。  
他应该推开鸣人。

但他望着鸣人面颊上的猫须，觉得现在可以做他一直都想做的事情，于是他扣住鸣人的下巴，亲了亲猫须。果然，只是胎记呀。宇智波鼬不无遗憾地想，原来并不能像猫一样翘起胡须，不过也足够可爱了。

承认吧。你就是乘人之危。你就是垂涎已久。你就是卑鄙无耻。

宇智波鼬将鸣人推倒在沙发上，头顶上悬着的暖光照亮了鸣人发红的眼角，往日里气势汹汹的男孩软的像滩水。鼬叹口气，不能言说的梦境此刻活色生香的展现在他眼前，他忍不住问。

“鸣人认识我吗？”

鸣人点点头:“哥哥……鼬哥……”

狂暴的alpha信息素瞬间席卷了鸣人，方才还清淡的信息素变得凶猛强烈，是甜味，却没有很腻，甜中有些酸，横冲直撞进omega的胸腔。

omega瑟缩了一下，变得不满足，他主动去够宇智波鼬，想要更多。他伸手插进鼬的长发里，发带顺着头发滑下来，鼬一头长发散落在肩头，漆黑的眸子深沉无光，乌发红唇落在鸣人眼里，哥哥真的是个大美人，他想。

黑发顺着鼬的脖颈绕到鸣人的肩颈上，鼬狠狠咬进鸣人后颈的腺体，鸣人说不上是疼痛多还是快感多一些，通红的眼尾流了许多泪，鼬便一一吻去。

鼬说不上温柔的抓着鸣人的脚腕操进去，开始还顾及鸣人是头一回，缓慢动作，后来急了便大开大合的摆弄鸣人，鸣人攀着他的肩，猫一般小声呻吟，鼬吻他的脖子:“鸣人，哥哥想听你的声音，喊出来好不好……”

说完便是狠狠一个抽送，鸣人双腿挂在他腰上，后穴一哆嗦，带着哭腔喊道:“佐助……”

鼬一惊，门不知什么时候被打开了，裹着一身夜色的少年沉沉望着交合的两人，他一言不发放下药剂，带着秋夜凉意的手抓住鸣人纤细的脚腕，嘴角扯出一个笑。

“哥。”

the end.


End file.
